1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique in which an image is printed by applying reaction liquid onto a recording medium and then applying ink, which includes color material that is coagulated using the reaction liquid, onto the recording medium.
2. Related Art
A printing apparatus (image forming apparatus) in JP-A-2007-106117 discharges reaction liquid (processing liquid), in which color material included in the ink is coagulated, onto a recording medium and then discharges the ink onto the recording medium. The printing apparatus is able to coagulate color material of the ink that is discharged onto the recording medium using the reaction liquid and quickly fix the color material of the ink onto the recording medium.
However, in the printing apparatus that uses reaction liquid, adjacent dots of the reaction liquid may converge into one large cluster on a recording medium. Then, when color material of the ink coagulates due to the cluster of the reaction liquid, there is a concern that a defect is caused such as, for example, line width of a printed image becoming partially thick and image quality worsens.